


Good consequences

by Andbackthen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andbackthen/pseuds/Andbackthen
Summary: Ginny arrives home from practice and finds Harry in a predicament.





	Good consequences

Hearing the whistle signaling the end of practice, Ginny Weasley started to descend still holding the quaffle, which she had controlled for most of the game.

“Great practice, girls. Weasley.”

Ginny left for the showers quickly, planning on being home as soon as possible. Saturday morning training meant fewer hours with her boyfriend, who had weekends off, but was very busy during the week with Auror assignments and reports. The young chaser took a fast shower getting rid of the sweat making her red hair plastered to her head and of most of the mud. She was nowhere properly clean when she got out, but got dressed in her shorts and t-shirt anyway.

Maybe I can have another one at home, she thought, with company.

Ginny checked the changing room clock while tying her trainers. The practice had finished a little late, and so Harry would probably be at home already. He had used his Ginny-less morning helping Ron and George do the inventory at the shop, but the couple was planning on having lunch together at their shared flat and spending a much-needed afternoon in bed after a busy week during which they had barely seen each other.

In bed, but not sleeping at all, though Ginny with a sly smile while getting in line to Floo home from Holyhead.

“Fun weekend planned, Weasley?” Asked Gabby Jones, the starting keeper of the team and one who always ready to tease the other players.

Lost in thought of exactly what she would be doing in a couple of hours, Ginny came back to reality to a dozen girls looking at her with suggestive looks and grins. Her relationship with the Boy-Who-Lived was constantly in the news, to their dismay. Her fellow harpies thought that incredibly funny and never lost an opportunity to make fun of her for that. However, if anyone else were to say something rude to Ginny, they were the fiercest, most protective friends a girl could wish for.

“You bet.” Answered Ginny with a smile and an exaggerated wink. She Flood home still hearing whistles and cat-calls.

She stepped out of the fireplace already getting her shoes off and calling for her boyfriend. She spotted him right away sitting on the coach.

“Did you make lunch or should we order something?”

The notion of muggle takeout had amazed Ginny from the time Harry mentioned it offhandedly in one of the times she went to see his and Ron's first flat after they left the Burrow. It was her last Christmas holidays as a Hogwarts student and she was having dinner with him, although under strict orders not to stay over.

Harry hadn't said anything since she arrived, and she noticed for the first time his sweaty brows and heavy breathing.

“What's wrong? Are you hurt?”

His eyes finally opened to meet hers and he gave a deep sigh.

“Gin, thank Merlin you are home.”

“Are you hurt?” She asked again looking over his body in search of visible wounds. A tiny part of her mind was angry with him for getting hurt today of all days. Everything she had planned... But the biggest part was in 'taking care of Harry' mode, something she didn't particularly enjoy, as it meant he was hurt in the first place, but a necessity since they started living together and she was the one he came home to after assignments from the Ministry.

He had a pillow on his lap, which he raised now so she could see what the problem was. At first, her brain didn't really register it, as she was expecting something like tentacles growing or some other clearly curse-related injury. What she was faced with, though, was a huge and obvious tent in his trousers.

“Hum, ok…” She said slowly. “Did your other girlfriend leave you like that and now you need my help?”

She meant it as a joke, but her heart stopped a little at the thought that some other witch had gotten this kind of reaction from him.

“Ha ha. Very funny.” His face was contorted and his forced smile was more of a grimace.

“This is your brothers' work.”

Her mind went blank for a second and a wild thought occurred to her: Is this his way of telling me he is gay?

“Ok, I guess I need a little more of an explanation here.”

“I was at the shop today, wasn't I? I spent hours carrying boxes this way and that, so George offered me a glass of water-”

“Oh no,” She interrupted him. “you drank something _George_ offered you _inside the shop_ of all places?”

He looked at her exasperated and exhaled loudly before answering her.

“I was doing them a bloody favour and- Argh, if anything I think you being here is making it worse.”

Ginny couldn't help but stare at his covered cock and saw it twitch. She realized she was getting more and more aroused; sure, she already was before coming here, and the view was certainly something to behold. However, that was definitely a magic stimulant in place... she could see clearly in her mind what she wanted to do...

“Are you enjoying this?” He asked in exasperation. “I can bloody smell you getting wet from over here.”

“No, you can't!” Ginny answered indignantly pressing her legs together in a reflex. “Let's focus, ok? I gather you tried, hum, solving this on your own?”

“Of course, I've been trying for hours.”

“This is classically George and Ron, isn't it? Make a bloke hard as a rock and he can't even-”

“Can you please discuss this later, Gin?”

“Of course, sorry. So, hum, do you want to go to St Mungo's?”

He looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

“I can't appear there like this!” He pointed to his crouch to emphasize his point. As if my attention could be on anything else, thought Ginny.

“Well, obviously going back to those bastards and pleading for an antidote is out of the question.” Ginny knew they were both way too proud to admit defeat to her brothers.

“Obviously.”

“Ok, so we are thinking I can solve this, yeah?” She asked already sitting by his side on the couch and reaching for his trousers.

“Oh, yes, please.”

He helped her get his clothes off until she was graced with the view of a completely naked Harry with his cock pointing upwards. She could definitely few her own arousal damping her knickers at this point and couldn't avoid licking her lips in anticipation. She heard him groaning and looked up to see him staring at her, his green eyes dark and piercing.

She put her hand around him and he sighed again, but this time clearly relieved. Ginny looked up and saw him with his eyes closed and head bent on the couch, a small smile on his lips. She had set a rhythm already and could feel him pulsing under her hand.

You know, this isn't so different from what I wanted to do today anyway. She said with a small laugh, but soon realized he was far too gone to listen.

She continued to work his length with her Quidditch-calloused hand. He had shown her how to jerk him off years ago, before they started shagging, properly. She was the one who insisted on it, of course, he was always so concerned about pushing her at the beginning, but Ginny thought they should start exploring each other bodies, learn what they liked and what they didn't. In the months after the battle, between nightmares, funerals, sun-shining afternoons playing Quidditch and long nights discussing past, present and future together, that is what they had done.

She used her other hand to lightly stroke his sac and he groaned again. Ginny leaned over and put her lips on the head of his penis, kissing and pressing her tongue on the tip, tasting his pre-cum.

“Is it working, do you think?” She asked between kisses all over his cock.

“Definitely, yeah.”

She opened her mouth and put as much of him in as she could, sucking and using her tongue on the underside. She started to bob her head up and down, still holding the base with her right hand and playing with his balls with her left. They say women are multitaskers, she thought amused.

“Gin, do you-” Harry was speaking more easily now, but his voice was husky, as it always was during sex. “Do you want to- I'm getting close.”

Oh, yeah, I want to, she thought, letting go of him with a pop. He groaned a bit, but knew what was coming, so opened his eyes to see she taking off her clothes, much more hurriedly than she had imagined herself doing while planning this at her shower earlier.

“Do you want me to...” He asked pointing his fingers at her knickers, which she was starting to take off.

“Later. No need now.” She realized she was the one breathing heavily now.

Rid of her clothes, she straddled him on the couch, and he immediately took a nipple on his mouth, pressing his tongue on it and biting lightly. She moaned, touching her swollen clit with her thumb before slowly lowering herself on his cock. They both made contend noises at the pleasure it created, and he had to take his mouth off her breast so she could start moving.

His hands went to her waist, and she lowered her head to give him a kiss. Did we really go this far without even kissing? She thought amused, but soon lost all conscious thinking, as his tongue started exploring her mouth and their movements became faster and more erratic. She could feel sweat running from both of their bodies, could smell it in the air. Her body was getting limp as she sensed her orgasm approaching, so it was pretty much left to him to move his own hips and lift her with his hands.

Ginny could feel the magic of whatever was given to Harry run through her, the sensations all exacerbated. He groaned and she could feel his body shivering under her, all around her. She lowered her hand to press her thumb on her clit again, and then she was right there with him, tensing and relaxing all over. They both kept moving until the last spams were over, and then she dropped on top of him, her body spent.

“I think,” Harry said, embracing her and touching his lips briefly to her neck. “That I’m not going to kill your brother, after all.”

“We should buy some of this, whatever it is.” Ginny answered, resting her cheek on top of his head. “Just need to make sure we are always together when we take it.” She added as an afterthought, and he chuckled.

\--

Sunday lunch at the Burrow was an established tradition now that all the kids had moved out. It was a raucous affair, with so many Weasleys and partners around.

Harry and Ginny came out of the Floo a little later than intended and were presented to a very homely scene: Fleur sitting down with a hand on her big pregnant belly while talking to Hermione and Angelina. Ginny talked a bit to her sisters-in-law, but her mind was one two certain brothers who needed a little talk from her.

When she entered the kitchen a few minutes later, Harry already had a Butterbeer bottle in his hand and was talking to her mother. Ginny absent-minded answered some covert comments about how thin she was and when could Molly finally start planning their wedding. She knew her mother meant well, and that was her way to make sure everything was ok with her daughter.

Soon, Molly left to let the women in the living room know the food was ready and served outside, and Harry and Ginny were joined in the kitchen by Ron and George, just who Ginny wanted to see.

“So, Harry, had a good evening yesterday?” George snickered.

He and Ron looked at each other in a such a way that Ginny almost forgot she was about to get the better of them, as she thought of a million other times when there was another red-head sharing that expression with George. But she knew that sinking feeling very well now, and she was sure her brother would find all of this extremely funny.

“What the hell did you do to me?” Harry asked, in what she supposed was meant to sound indignant, but they both knew he was feeling really good about his evening. And night. And wee hours.

“That, my esteemed sponsor, was a sample from a new product in the adult line, free of charge.” Answered George proudly.

“I don’t believe you really thought that one through, dear brother.” Ginny couldn’t hide her superior smirk any longer.

“What do you mean?” Asked George suspiciously.

“How do you think Harry resolved his, er, issue?”

Ginny could see exactly when the thought occurred to her brothers, as a very similar disgusted expression appeared on both of their faces.

“Yeah, that was what I thought.” How they could possibly not consider the fact that their little product was meant for couples and _she_ and Harry were the couple, was beyond her.

They looked from her smug-looking sister to Harry, who winked at them and raised his butterbeer as in toast.


End file.
